


Finding out

by fullmetalsourwolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, It's like 1am, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalsourwolf/pseuds/fullmetalsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds out about his Titan powers in an altogether more awkward way.</p><p>This is the dumbest thing ever also I can't add any of the italic parts so it sounds weird in places but I'll do that when I can~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so me and a friend came up with this in biology and I just kind if went with it it's like 1am and I wrote all this on my phone bye

Eren was nervous.

Really fucking nervous.

'Quit chewing on your thumb like that,' Mikasa swatted at his hand. 'You'll have no hand left to write with at this rate.' Eren removed the hand from his mouth and occupied it with fiddling with his shirt. He hated written exams. Whose stupid fucking idea was it to out a theory test into the end of training. How to kill titans 101: stick 'em with the pointy end where they feel it. That's it. That's all you needed to know, as far as Eren was concerned, but apparently the higher-ups had other ideas. Whatever. He'd just get through this stupid fucking exam as quickly as possible. He started to chew on his thumb again simply out of nervousness. He cast a glance over at Armin, who was engaged in conversation with Marco, looking far too relaxed for Eren's liking. Everyone looked too relaxed. How come he was the only one freaking out? Oh, never mind. Jean looked like he was about to be thrown into Death Row and Sasha looked as if she had eaten one too many raw potatoes. Eren relaxed, if only a tiny bit. At least he wasn't the only head case in the room right now. The fucking exam hadn't even started.

Erwin chose this moment to enter the room.

'Alright, seats, everyone. You have one hour for the exam and you may start as soon as you have your paper. Good luck.'

Good luck my ass, Eren thought. Bastard probably wants us to fail. No, wait. That's Levi's job. Eren shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his focus to the offending piece of paper on his desk. He absentmindedly ran his teeth over the skin of his thumb, unaware that he was even doing it as he squinted at the first question, trying to remember the correct maintenance for your blades. As he got more and more frustrated that he couldn't answer the first fucking question, his teeth ran a little deeper without him even realising. He glanced around, everyone else seemed to be scribbling answers with no difficulty.

I will fucking pass this paper. I'll get a higher fucking mark than Armin. Just concentrate Eren you shit.

His eyebrows knitted together and he bit even harder into his thumb.

And even harder.

And even harder.

What happened next was all too fast and all too unpredicted. There was a huge cracking sound, akin to thunder accompanied by what seemed like lightning. A wall of steam erupted from the centre of this reaction and the a hole was torn in the roof. Every person in the room scattered to the edges. Many screamed. Levi and Hanji came sprinting over at the sound of the commotion, and stopped dead in their tracks, stunned into silence.

Where Eren had been sitting was now occupied by a gargantuan pair of feet, attached to a body which had been big enough to break through the roof of the building, and so was currently held in place by the roof around it. 

'What the fuck...' Was all Levi could muster. 'What..'

Amidst the sounds of people chattering in horror, the odd scream and Erwin trying to call everything to order, Levi could sense Hanji vibrating beside him.

'No. Fucking. Way.'


End file.
